Księżyc otulony mrokiem
by try.to.be.rainbow
Summary: Pandora Lovegood zawsze uważała, że jej córka ma niezwykłe oczy. Były równie duże co jej; kontrastowały z drobnym nosem i wąskimi ustami, ale ich kolor nie przypominał błękitu matki, a mienił się czystym srebrem. Znajomi kobiety określali je jako szare, ale Pandora była matką, więc miała prawo uważać, że jej Luna była wyjątkowym dzieckiem.
1. Rozdział I

Pandora Lovegood zawsze uważała, że jej córka ma niezwykłe oczy. Były równie duże co jej; kontrastowały z drobnym nosem i wąskimi ustami, ale ich kolor nie przypominał błękitu matki, a mienił się czystym srebrem. Znajomi kobiety określali je jako szare, ale Pandora była matką, więc miała prawo uważać, że jej Luna była wyjątkowym dzieckiem.

I szczególnie ciekawskim, musiała przyznać.

W umieszczonej zaraz za salonem pracowni eliksirów znajdowały się dwa, ogromne okna; czarownica potrzebowała dostępu do naturalnego światła i urokliwego widoku, który zapewniał dom położony na odludziu. Teraz siedząc przy mahoniowym biurku, mogła nie tylko podziwiać różne odcienie różu snujące się po niebie wokół zachodzącego słońca, a obserwować jasną czuprynę wystającą znad parapetu. Pandora tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i poczekała aż zza okna wyjrzy czoło, a zaraz po nim duże oczy córki.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, kochanie? - zapytała łagodnie, a Luna dotąd przypatrująca jej się z ciekawością, wyszła z ukrycia, zwinnie podciągnęła się na oknie i wskoczyła do środka. Zanim kobieta zdążyła skomentować żółtą sukienkę dziewczynki, którą obecnie przystrajały plamy z błota, Luna otrzepała ubranie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Tata mówi, że niedługo przyjdzie pan Snape, wiesz mamo?

Pandora pokiwała głową i spojrzała uważnie na córkę.

\- Mam rozumieć, że znowu będziesz chciała poczęstować pana Snape'a herbatą zanim zajmę się z nim eliksirem?

\- Tak!

Kobieta spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Co prawda za pierwszym razem, gdy Severus Snape przekroczył próg ich domu, Luna chowała się za jej długą spódnicą, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na materiale. Poprosiła wtedy męża, by odprowadził dziewczynkę do pokoju, ale Luna dość niechętnie, co raz obracając się, ruszyła z ojcem odprowadzona przez czujne spojrzenie Severusa. Po jego wizycie musiała odpowiedzieć na wiele pytań córki. Wyjaśnić, że prowadzą wspólne badania nad eliksirem. Zapewnić, że jeszcze się pojawi. Odpowiedzieć, jaką herbatę lubi najbardziej. Od tego czasu raz na tydzień Luna dobierała odpowiednie liście, z których mogła przygotować napar dla gościa i choć znana była z naturalnego przełamywania pierwszej bariery znajomości, Severus Snape nie był dla niej „wujkiem Severusem", jak to się działo w przypadku innych znajomych rodziców, a „panem Snapem".

\- Dzisiaj jest specjalny dzień, kochanie – powiedziała kobieta, kucając. Złapała dłoń dziewczynki w swoją, a drugą pogłaskała ją po głowie. - Myślę, że zbliżamy się do końca. Zajmij się Severusem, jak przyjdzie, dobrze? Ja w tym czasie dodam ostatni składnik i zrobimy mu niespodziankę. Co ty na to?

Pandora wiedziała, że nie będzie musiała namawiać Luny; dziewczynka uwielbiała sprawiać przyjemność bliskim, dlatego energicznie pokiwała głową i wybiegła z pracowni z krzykiem:

\- Tato! Zdejmij ładną filiżankę z szafki! Muszę nalać herbaty!

Kobieta zachichotała, pozwalając sobie na ostatnią chwilę rozluźnienia i zamknęła drzwi. Nie dała po sobie tego poznać, ale dodanie ostatniego składnika miało ocenić, czy zmarnowała ostatnie miesiące pracy. Pandora od zawsze była rozważna i cierpliwa. W tym przypadku jednak jej serce zawładnęła ciekawość, odwaga i ambicja, które zmusiły ją do zatajenia swojego ostatniego odkrycia przed Severusem. Ten nie miał pojęcia, że to właśnie dzisiaj bez żadnych testów zdecydowała się dodać składnik. Była w końcu pewna, że się uda!

Odetchnęła głęboko, ignorując oznaki stresu, które pojawiły się w jej organizmie i podeszła do kociołka. Ruchem różdżki rozpaliła ogień i spojrzała na zegar. Za piętnaście minut eliksir osiągnie odpowiednią temperaturę, a wtedy będzie mogła dodać kwiat znaleziony podczas ostatniej podróży do Ameryki Południowej.

Czas minął zaskakująco szybko, biorąc pod uwagę, że nieustannie wpatrywała się w miksturę. Stała już z kwiatem wyciągniętym nad kociołkiem, gdy usłyszała pukanie.

\- Mamo?

\- Pandoro? Severus pyta... - Kobieta uciszyła męża wyciągnięciem ręki i nie odrywając wzroku od eliksiru, wrzuciła składnik. Eliksir nie zmienił barwy.

Pandora Lovegood zawsze uważała, że jej córka ma niezwykłe oczy. Gdy tylko odwróciła głowę, zobaczyła w nich strach. Ona też wiedziała.

\- Uciekajcie! - zdążyła krzyknąć, zanim kociołek wybuchnął.


	2. Rozdział II

Luna nie była w stanie otworzyć oczu. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez gnębiwtryski, które najwyraźniej dostały się przez jej uszy do głowy i teraz mieszały w myślach, nie pozwalając, by rozejrzała się w nowym otoczeniu, czy też coś zakrywało jej oczy z zewnątrz. Jedyne czego była pewna to to, że była w pełni świadoma i nie znajdowała się w domu; nie czuła szczególnego zapachu goździków i kwiatów panoszącego się w znajomych pomieszczeniach, ani nie słyszała regularnego tykania zegara znalezionego niegdyś przez ojca.

Tu było niesamowicie cicho. Dziewczyna postanowiła nie wstawać. Nie wiedziała, czy ktoś jeszcze znajdował się blisko niej, a nie chciała zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi. Zamiast się podnieść, nieznacznie ruszyła nogą, ale czując na sobie delikatną tkaninę zrezygnowała. Podniosła nieokrytą dłoń i przysunęła do głowy. Zaraz po tym dołączyła do niej druga. Dość zdezorientowana badała szczupłymi palcami fakturę materiału ściśle oplatającego część jej twarzy. Przesunęła ręce, chcąc sprawdzić włosy. Zamiast przeczesać jasne kosmyki aż za linię ramion, zatrzymała się tuż za uszami i zamarła. Po jej jasnych, długich lokach nie było śladu; zostały suche strzępki. Luna nigdy nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi na wygląd. Jej mama wciąż powtarzała, że jest śliczną dziewczynką i wieczorami siadały razem przed lustrem, by rodzicielka mogła rozczesywać jej loki szczotką z miękkiego włosia podczas śpiewu. Gdy Pandora wyjeżdżała, jej rolę przejmował Xenophilius, a wtedy to Luna śpiewała. O kwiatach, słońcu, pięknie. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała, jak rodzice zareagują na wieść o tym, że będą musieli zrezygnować z takiej formy spędzania wieczorów, ale i tak ją to zasmuciło.

Luna postanowiła wstać. Na ten moment wolała pohamować ciekawość i nie badać innych części swojego ciała. Czuła niepokój, który zwiększał się z każdą minutą spędzoną w ciszy. Podniosła się na przedramionach i zsunęła nogi z łóżka. Jednak zanim jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, zaplątana w materiał runęła na podłogę. Musiała zahaczyć o coś jeszcze, bo głośny trzask i okrzyk bólu po nieoczekiwanym spotkaniu z metalem zwabił kogoś do pomieszczenia.

\- Luno, słyszysz mnie?

Otworzyła malinowe usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nagle poczuła niesamowitą lekkość i znów znalazła się na łóżku.

\- Luno, słyszysz mnie? - Powtórzyła nieznajoma, a jej głos przypominał dziewczynie głos matki więc posłusznie skinęła głową. - Jestem uzdrowicielką Świętego Munga. Rzucę na ciebie teraz zaklęcie, dzięki któremu będę wiedziała, czy wszystko w porządku, dobrze?

Dziewczyna raz jeszcze potwierdziła i nie skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła znajomy przepływ magii. Skojarzyła to z zaklęciem matki, która często sprawdzała dziecko po różnych wybrykach.

\- Miłe - wydusiła, charcząc. Czuła się jakby nic nie piła od paru dni. To zwróciło uwagę kobiety.

\- Nie nadwyrężaj głosu, kochana - powiedziała łagodnie, gładząc dziewczynę po dłoni. - Nie możesz też się ruszać. Masz opatrunek na oczach, który będziesz musiała mieć jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Zaraz przyniosę ci eliksir, a wtedy obiecuję, że odpowiem na wszystkie pytania.

Luna nie mogła zobaczyć, jak uzdrowicielka wychodzi z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami. Wyobraziła sobie słodki, obiecujący powrót uśmiech czerwonych ust, brązowe włosy otulające rumianą twarz i falowanie błękitnej szaty przy każdym delikatnym ruchu. Kobieta z takim miłym głosem musiała być piękna.

Dziewczyna wcale nie musiała długo czekać, ale zamiast trzasku drzwi usłyszała głosy.

\- Chcę ją zobaczyć.

\- Nie może pan. Tylko członkowie rodziny mają prawo...

\- Ta dziewczyna nie ma rodziny! To ja ją znalazłem przy dwóch martwych ciałach. Myśli pani, że nadal nie mam prawa, by ją zobaczyć? Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie moje eliksiry leczą to dziecko tak samo jak większość pacjentów Munga.

\- Proszę się uspokoić! To szpital i ma tu panować spokój!

\- Mogę ją zobaczyć czy nie?

Cisza trwała przynajmniej dziesięć sekund. Luna to wiedziała; już od dawna potrafiła do tylu policzyć, chociaż od początku wolała uczyć się czytać, a nie skupiać się na liczbach. Drzwi w przeciwieństwie do głosów nie wydały głośnego dźwięku, a zaraz po nich dziewczynka usłyszała kroki. Te lekkie musiały należeć do uzdrowicielki. Ciężkie, jakby ze zdenerwowania, musiał postawić mężczyzna, którego głęboki głos słyszała zza drzwi. Nie był obcy.

\- Pan Snape? - wycharkała, wyciągając do przodu rękę, którą ujęła kobieta; Luna poznała jej delikatne palce.

\- Nic nie mów - powiedziała łagodnie uzdrowicielka. - Musisz najpierw wypić eliksir.

Jasnowłosa poczuła, jak inne silne dłonie uniosły ją do pozycji siedzącej, a po tym przy jej ustach znalazła się mikstura. Posłusznie ją wypiła.

\- To ja, Luno - usłyszała dziewczynka, co ostatecznie potwierdziło jej przemyślenia. - Pamiętasz, co się stało, zanim się obudziłaś?

\- Byłam w domu i poszłam zobaczyć, jak idzie mamie eksperyment - wydukała słabo. - Czy wcześniej... czy wcześniej pan mówił o mnie i o rodzicach?

Tym razem nikt nic nie mówił przez dwadzieścia trzy sekundy. Luna zaczęła się rozglądać, ale jednak z rąk, która wcześniej przytrzymywała jej plecy, znalazła się na jej głowie, nie pozwalając się ruszyć.

\- Snape! Ostroż...

\- Profesorze - poprawił ją ostro, co uzdrowicielka skomentowała prychnięciem. - Ile słyszałaś?

\- Nie żyją. - Jej głos był cichy i niepewny. - Nie wrócą, prawda?

\- Luno, skarbie... - zaczęła uzdrowicielka, ale nie dane jej było skończyć.

\- Tylko nie próbuj jej okłamywać - warknął Snape. - Nie wrócą, dlatego musisz być silniejsza niż zwykle, Luno. Mamy niewiele czasu zanim ministerstwo nie przejmie nad tobą opieki.

\- Ale...

\- Nie przerywaj, kiedy mówię. - Ton mężczyzny przypominał dziewczynce ten, którego używał, gdy nie zgadzał się z pomysłami Pandory; dlatego zamknęła buzię i przestała się odzywać. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało się to z kolei pracownicy Munga; co chwilę prychała, jednak nie strofowała już Severusa Snape'a. - Twoja matka była jedną z nielicznych osób, które lubiły mi wmawiać, że są moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wybaczyłaby mi, gdybym się tobą nie zaopiekował. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu dopełnimy formalności, rozumiesz?

\- Tak, panie Snape - powiedziała szybko, choć nie do końca zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Wiedziała, że nie lubił pytań i wiele z nich uznawał za zbędne. O wszystko zapyta uzdrowicielkę.

\- Przez jakiś czas będziesz musiała tu zostać - tym razem odezwała się kobieta. - Masz liczne oparzenia, które dzięki eliksirom udało nam się w większości uleczyć. Badanie nie wykazało urazów z wyjątkiem jednego... Luno, kochanie, dopóki twój organizm nie zregeneruje sił, nie będziemy w stanie przystąpić do leczenia twoich oczu. To znaczy, że do tego czasu nie będziesz nic widzieć. - Zawahała się. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie jesteśmy pewni, czy w ogóle będziemy potrafili przywrócić ci wzrok. Mam obowiązek cię o tym poinformować.

Przyjaciel jej mamy syknął coś niezrozumiałego dziewczynce, odchrząknął i dopiero później, jak na niego łagodnie, powiedział:

\- Zostaniesz tu trzy dni. W tym czasie dopełnimy formalności, a następnie przeniesiesz się do mojego domu. Przyjdę jutro. - Zanim uzdrowicielka zdążyła skomentować wypowiedź mężczyzny, a Luna wiedziała, że kobieta chciała to zrobić, Snape wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Skarbie, jeszcze wrócę, dobrze? Muszę coś wytłumaczyć panu Snape'owi. - Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, a uzdrowicielka wyszła. - Jeśli myśli pan, że...

Luna nie usłyszała dalszej części zdania. Została sama w nieznanym pomieszczeniu.

Nie pachniało tu ani goździkami, ani kwiatami.

Nie słychać było zegaru ojca.

Nie było tu mamy i taty.


End file.
